


Jack Frost

by paranormalDramatic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: But character death, Minor, dark hijack, no Nsfw, original peter pan, so some attempted stuff, where he was crazy and killed the kids that got od
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalDramatic/pseuds/paranormalDramatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup trust Jack <br/>He loved him<br/>He saved Hiccup and he was suppose to be the good guy!<br/>Too bad Hiccup is just a stupid kid being told just that stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Frost

**Author's Note:**

> So! I had nothing for Hijack day until I saw Zixinyu’s art and i was given the idea of peter pan! then I was like let’s base this off the dark version where peter kills off the lost boys when they got to old.
> 
> so dark!hijack
> 
> and my first attempt at something scary.
> 
> Warnings: some gore and attemped stuff but nothing nsfw  
> http://zixinyu.tumblr.com/post/79660657126/hijack-march-madness-3-7-day-3-hogwarts-au  
> and one she drew for me X3  
> http://zixinyu.tumblr.com/post/82013212575/pilot-page-1-of-of-d-hijack-peterpan-au

Neverland.

Jack said they never grew up there. Jack had said it was safe for kids like him who had nothing to loose.  
Jack took him away from it all.  
Hiccup had trusted him.  
Hiccup had loved him. 

God how twisted it was when he realized he and the other lost boys aged. The eldest disappearing one day and Jack stared at them strangely when they asked. He only brought a new boy.   
Hiccup came to taking care of Jack and the lost boys who adored his stories.   
Hiccup still loved Jack.  
Jack loved him back.  
But Hiccup grew suspicious because he wasn’t a stupid boy.  
But Hiccup forgave and forgot the incident because it was Jack. 

Neverland had everything you could dream of and Hiccup dreamed of Dragons. One came to him.   
For see Jack said no rules.  
But the boys knew Jack was never happy when anyone left on their own.   
Especially Hiccup. 

Toothless though became his best friend. But he lost half his tail in a trap.   
Hiccup was once a blacksmith apprentice so when he found treasure of silver and iron and made Toothless a new tail and he was able to fly again… with Hiccup, who now could soar with out the help of a pesky little pixie.   
He never told Jack. Toothless stayed hidden.   
Jack warned them about pirates. Hiccup didn’t believe him until some attacked.   
The boys never knew Jack could kill.   
But he did.  
He killed the pirate captain. That shocked them all. Hiccup couldn’t look at Jack the same, he pushed away Jack’s advances, when cool arms wrapped around his waist.   
When lips pressed against his neck. Hiccup pushed him away.   
He needed some space.

That was how he found out the truth about Jack. He found the pirates crew; but they didn’t attack. They simply shrugged mourning and buried their captains body, surrounding them though were skulls and skeletons… And the rotting body of the eldest lost boy that disappeared last year only now regonizeable by his clothes on a decayed skeleton.  
Hiccup’s heart stopped. It made sense.  
Hiccup wasn’t a stupid boy.  
They did age.  
When they got to old, Jack had killed them to ‘ _keep them young_ ’. 

So he ran. He ran to Toothless and cried.  
Could it be true?   
Could the savior he loved be a demon in disguise?

He paused hearing a cry and yell. He ran without the dragon; the black beast was forced to stay in their cove. He ran to the cries until he found Jack with a knife against one of the lost boys. One that was seventeen.   
He called to his love breathlessly pleading for him to stop. He didn’t want to believe it was true. Jack turned and smiled his same innocent smile and Hiccup screamed as Jack slit the others throat. Jack only blinked and said the boy, Monty, was too old.   
Hiccup backed away as Jack tried to get close. Hiccup ran and cried in fear when Jack thought it was a game. Jack followed with flight and called for Hiccup. Hiccup was almost to the cove. Almost to safety. When Jack pinned him to the floor. Hiccup shivered and cried for Jack to let him go. He thought Hiccup was still playing a game. He leaned down and cooed calling him his favorite. How it was ok.   
Hiccup wasn’t too old yet.  
 _Yet_.   
Hiccup thrashed as Jack kissed his neck. Jack said Hiccup was like a mommy to the lost boys. With how much he cared for them.  
That must have made him the daddy. They should do parent things. Like baby making.  
Hiccup fought and fought. Until Toothless swiped Jack off with his tail. Hiccup cried in relief and ran to the dragon. Now safe on Toothless’ back. He didn’t spare a moment to fly away. Dissappearing to the dark sky. Jack would never see them. 

Dragons couldn’t leave Neverland and Hiccup didn’t want to.   
He had to save the other boys.   
He landed on the ship and the crew was in shock at how a child willingly came, and was on the back of the savage beasts from the other side of the island.   
Hiccup believed he was fourteen now.   
He stayed on the ship and became a pirate.

Later as he grew and tried to save the other boys at night soaring through the skies with Toothless.   
He would sneak into the camps and try to help them.   
The young ones were safe with Jack but they were easily brainwashed.   
When Jack found out. He was mad. Hiccup had been away from Toothless; after getting a few of the lost boys to listen to him and had them on Toothless’ back who ran them to the beach where the crew took them to the ship.   
He was now working on the younger boys pleading with them to follow him.   
When _He_  had him to the wall. He looked so betrayed.   
It hurt Hiccup.   
But Hiccup couldn’t love him anymore.  
So he spat in Jack’s face.  
Jack started to tell the boys he was a bad pirate. Evil. While Hiccup called Jack a lair, how Jack was the real Villain. A wolf in sheep disguise.  
So Hiccup was able to pull out a sword and they fought. Sword clashing with knife. Hiccup had been around Jack long enough.   
He knew how Jack fought.   
So they ran around trying to land blows. At one point when they were close he noticed Jack was _crying_.   
He didn’t want Hiccup to be playing pirate. Hiccup frowned.   
Hiccup asked if that is what he told the other pirates.   
They fought and fought until Jack cut the back of Hiccup’s leg. Hiccup cried and fell as Jack took the sword and cut off Hiccup’s leg at the knife cut. Hiccup cried and screamed. Jack pulled him up to his arms as Hiccup felt blood loss make him loose consciousness falling asleep to Jack’s whispers of Hiccup never running away from him.  
He would rather be dead.  
He no longer was able to feel the love he once had for Jack.

He woke up on the ship, a Peg leg and story of how Toothless saved him yet again.   
As years passed Hiccup became a a better pirate. Saved boys replaced the pirates that died sadly and Hiccup became captain.   
He was twenty. He wanted to get all of them home.

He made the goal to kill Jack.   
To save all the lost boys and made a plan to take them back to the real world.   
Jack made it a game to new lost boys to fight evil dragon captain one leg and save any boy taken.   
Hiccup was forced to do that with how Jack brain washed them.   
He was able to save a few of the older ones by watching them grow. Asking their age every time they met.   
Hiccup could sometimes save them in time swooping in on his black dragon and saving them.   
  
In a way, He was still the mother figure (Something a few of the lost boys from when he was young held him to it).   
With anyone but Jack.   
Hiccup was still compassionate and welcoming.  
Though sassy he still was nicer to any young boy that boarded his ship telling stories to try reversing the brainwash.

He still shivered in Nightmares from Jack.

Now, twenty one year old Hiccup laid in bed. Smart from the books the old captain; who was smart enough to trick Jack to get them for him. Books on how to make and find things like guns and black powder. Books on the world and many things.   
He closed his eyes. Toothless was bellow deck happily eating fish and keeping the crew and boys warm. Hiccup was the only one that stayed above deck.   
Just in case.   
He turned in his covers and sighed a breath of comfort.   
That was until cold hands and legs pinned him to the bed and green eyes snapped open to icy blues.  
Fear was snaking around his neck.   
 _He_ leaned down and Hiccup never could shake him off.  
Jack had inhuman strength. 

“Caught you.” The never aging boy sang into Hiccup’s ear


End file.
